An image forming apparatus such as a printer including an LED exposure system is provided.
An example of an image forming apparatus of LED exposure system is described in JP-A-4-212973. The image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge including a photoconductor belt and image exposing means for exposing a peripheral surface of the photoconductor belt. The image forming apparatus has a front surface provided with a door which allows the process cartridge to be mounted to and removed from the image forming apparatus. When the door is opened, the image exposing means moves away from the photoconductor belt and retracts from a mount/removal path of the process cartridge. Specifically, the image exposing means is housed within a guide device such that the image exposing means is movable vertically. When the door is closed, a distal end of the image exposing means is located close to the peripheral surface of the photoconductor belt. In synchronization with the operation for opening the door, the image exposing means moves downward in the guide device and located at a position retracted from the mount/removal path of the process cartridge.